


33%

by psychosomatic86



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychosomatic86/pseuds/psychosomatic86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>33%</p>
            </blockquote>





	33%

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longhairshortfuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/gifts).



He put it down to a minor malfunction in the screens display, and turned it off, waited a few seconds, turned it back on. His stomach lurched.

The number had gone down.

Heart racing, hands clammy, he stared at the number, tears formed in his eyes, glinting in the pink rays of that other worldly desert sun. His only means of contact with Cecil, with anyone, it would soon be gone, leaving him with nothing but a useless plastic rectangle.

His finger hovered above Cecil’s name in the contact list before he finally tapped. He looked at the battery.

33%

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story, I posted this as my laptop's battery was at 33%. Longhairshortfuse, this is for you. :)


End file.
